


Ashes Fall

by Glytchy



Category: Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I hate myself, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Restraints, Unfinished, Vaginal Sex, force, male/female - Freeform, rape turned coercion, stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Fall

Ash woke slowly, her head spinning, vision blurry, she was terribly thirsty and aware that she wasn't in her home. There was no outside sounds or other voices. She did know however that she wasn't alone. Someone was in the room with her. "Untie me." She ordered the stranger, shivering when he chuckled.

"Why should I?" He stayed hidden, just out of her line of sight. "I've got you precisely how and where I want you Ash." He smirked as he witnessed her struggling with the silks binding her. She was absolutely stunning, the way her pert little tits jiggled, and her petal pink nipples rested atop her breast like succulent little candies begging to be tasted.

"Let me go!" She shouted trying to hide her fear, she was naked, tied to a bed and a clearly male voice was teasing her, his voice thick with lust, she struggled harder until the man came into view "Jai!? What the hell! Untie me! This isn't funny at all" Ash glared at him.

Jai smirked lightly dragging his fingers over her body from her neck to her pussy, paying close attention to her nipples and clit, on the third turn he slid his middle finger inside her tight virgin slit feeling her juices leak out, "Oh my little slut, I'm going to have such fun making you mine" He groaned pinching her hard clit, nearly cumming when she shouted for him to stop.

Ash blushed deeply shame filling her, she'd managed to stay silent even when he slid his fingers inside her, but the moment he pinched her clit she cried out bowing her hips off the bed "Jai! Stop!" The raven haired teen tried desperately to close her legs but the restraints made it impossible. 

Jai shucked his jeans, his cock standing at attention "I'm not stopping, my filthy little whore" He soaked his fingers in her pussy juices again and smeared it over his cock, climbing on the bed between her legs, his lips catching her nipples one at a time, he slid his cock head along her cunt lips, drenching himself more "My baby is so wet and swollen" He smirked "This pussy is mine and so are you" 

"No please, please Jai stop don't do this you're way to big for me! This is rape get away from-" She froze when he began pushing inside, already the intrusion was painful. "Jai no, no! It's too big I can't!" She struggled in a panic.

Jai pinched her nipples cruelly. "Be a good girl Ash!" He demanded, driving himself inside, it was taking too long, she was so damn tight, he could barely think straight, "Ash... Oh gods Ash" He moaned hungrily sucking her nipples and feeding from her lips even as she resisted him, he tore through her barrier, taking her virginity, swallowing her cries for him to stop, “Ash my baby girl” He caressed her body barely thrusting, letting her adjust only for a moment, her wrists were red from struggling.

“Jai! Jai! Please!?” She arched against him trying to make him stop, but his weight, his strength, there was no escape, an she was reacting to him, her body betraying her, the tenderness of his lips the way he split her open, his touch, he was being rough and yet gentle, taking care to not truly hurt her. “Mmm Jai please untie me, go slower but untie me” She blushed looking away when he froze staring her down, his eyes searching hers. 

Ash was asking him… wanted him to keep going so long as he untied her? “Are you fucking with me? Thinking you can get away if I free your bonds?” He sucked her neck hard when she looked away. “Answer me.”  
“I-I …mmm please, please let me touch you” Ash clenched around his throbbing cock, yelping in desperation when he pulled out. “NO DON’T STOP!” She cried out, her eyes on his once more.

Jai hovered over her restrained body, barely keeping himself from plunging back inside her, the way she shouted for him to give her more. “So you want to touch me? Want me to not stop?” He smirked in the way he knew she liked, they’d been close for so long, but neither had gone this far, she’d not trusted that anyone would love or respect her, sure he wasn’t precisely respecting her at the moment but he’d been planning this for a while.

Shamefully she lifted her hips toward him, whimpering pitifully when he pushed her hips back down with his hand; her bottom lip trembling she begged for him. He captured her lips with his once more, stroking his thumb over her clit, letting her little moans and struggles keep him hard as a rock. Lightly he slapped her pussy, groaning with every little yelp she gave, the way she cried out for him.

“Such a good girl begging me” He teased her sweet little pussy more, sliding lower on the bed, he kissed her naval, trailing his way down to her swollen slightly bloody quim; he gently blew cool air over her skin, chuckling when she gasped. Sealing his lips over her tender pussy the much larger male slid his tongue inside her, slowly tongue fucking her while one at a time he freed her ankles, half expecting a kick or two, he doubled his efforts, loudly sucking and licking her. 

Ash was beside herself she’d never experienced such intensity, she barely registered her legs being released, “Oh gods, oh gods, Jai…” Her hips bucked and writhed against his face, she was nearly cumming, so close to climax.

Feeling her tension growing, he knew she was on the verge, in a flash he was covering her body in his, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue as he thrust himself fully inside her again, “Cum on my cock, cum on my cock and prove just how much you belong to me!” He growled, pounding her as deep as he could, yanking her legs around his waist, he thumbed her clit and fucked into her, holding his own climax back until he had her convulsing around him, once this was over she’d either be his or hate him forever, he silently prayed for the former.

Ash couldn’t fight it, not that she even wanted to anymore, her body bucked hard against him as his foul demands, deep strokes and over all possession of her came to fruition in a blinding orgasm the likes of which she’d never had, his name on her lips.


End file.
